


To fix you

by LuciusWrites



Series: To be and do [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, Spoilers, battle of the five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart can be broken, but it can be fixed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To fix you

After so much bloodshed, horrible killings and unaccountable losses it was finally over. The battle had been fought, lives had been lost, many were still on the brink of death, but there was also relief, relief that some had found their loved ones back and alive, while others cried over corpses and others were still searching, fear creeping up on their spine. That was a feeling the king was experiencing, as he sought for his cheeky nephews, every minute without them causing his heart to become colder, fear taking over. Eventually the dwarf just stumbled around on the battlefield, tripping over bodies and calling out their names, yet no one answered. But he did eventually find them, when he tripped over another corpse and came face-to-back with a blond and a brown dwarf, his fear overtaking his entire heart as he scrambled onto his feet and turned the corpses over, only to face his beloved nephews. A roar tore through his throat, tears starting to stream down his face. He had lost them, lost them both. And he had promised Dís he'd bring them back to her, but he failed. He did not know how much time he had spent there, cradling the bodies close and letting tears roll indignantly. He had sat there, while blue eyes watched him, those eyes not cold for once, but filled with pity for the king and his fallen family. The sun was already gone, but the ravenette still sat there, just holding the two forms close, until finally the elven king approached him, saying nothing, just kneeling at his side, a hand on the other's shoulder, yet Thorin did not even flinch, his blue eyes just looking down, spilling no more tears as he had none. Eventually the king had to leave his nephews be, give them a proper funeral, he knew this too, but a little more time to say goodbye wouldn't hurt. And so he sat there until the sun came peeking over mountaintops, shining down on the elf and dwarf, both having lost things, persons they had loved. Wether it was the previous day, or many millennia before it, it did not soothe the pain in the slightest. Not even time could mend such losses. So when the sun hung high in the air, Thorin stood, dragging the blond king up with him and went to find a manner of transporting the brothers, to finally bring them to their last resting place and leave them forever.

It had been months since the battle, but still the consequences were seen, especially in Thorin's life. No more young dwarves running around, annoying him to no end, but making his heart swell with pride as well. They had been so young, way too young to die. They had not yet tasted life's sweet and sourness. They had not yet seen the wonders it could bring. They had not yet lived. But it was all gone now. His life would have been a dark pit, and it still actually was, if it weren't for his remaining friends, family and him. The first few weeks the king under the mountain had spent in his bed, his condition worsening, his battle wounds reopening and he surely would have died too, if it weren't for a certain king and his elven healers. It weren't the healers that had him brought back from the death, it was just him. He had loathed him for so long a time, and to be honest he still did a little, for not helping them out when the dragon had attacked, but it was just bitter resentment. He knew the other king did not have much choice either. And as a king he now understood that his own people must come first. He had great responsibilities and was often quite stressed, but he would ever look forward to the unexpected visits of the blonde. While his heart was still filled with sorrow, a little love and light had claimed their place too. A single word and those parts would grow, listening to the melodic music that would fill his ears. A single touch and those parts would shine through the darkness, illuminating even the darkest parts of his mind. A single smile and those parts would flutter, causing his heart to flutter along with them. And slowly the darkness he was surrounded by seemed less dark. It seemed grey even and eventually only white, like a personal sun hung around him, warming and illuminating him, bringing to him the most pleasant feeling. And while there were still dark spots, especially when Thranduil wasn't around, he was very sure of the fact that the elf was fixing him, and while they still had a very long way to go, it made his heart feel so much lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Fix You by Coldplayed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.


End file.
